


The Dark Protector

by SingLittleHobbit



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Blood Elves, Death, Death Knight, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Mystery, Paladin, Priest, Romance, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingLittleHobbit/pseuds/SingLittleHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, Tahldre's family was massacred by the scourge. She has since been protected by someone named "Raven". He has never shown his face to her, but with her inevitable departure to Northrend, can she find a way to bring him out of the shadows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm transferring this story from Fanfiction.net to here. Feel free to comment and add your thoughts! Thanks for reading.

The whispers of the damned swirled in his head as he made one final attempt to complete his mission. Hot behind his heels was something none of the elves expected to have intruded in their homeland.

_"Admit defeat elf, there is nothing you can do for them now."_

As he ran, he could feel and smell the cold rot of death taking over the forest. From the light of the sun breaking through the trees, the elf knew that the designated clearing was ahead. Even being out of breath and feeling the slight twinge of exhaustion, probably from the blood loss from the deep gash on his forearm, he gritted his teeth and pressed on.

_"You have failed her, give up this hopeless bargain for your life."_

As the dark elf exploded from the dense foliage, he spotted the Sin'dorei house just before his reach. He looked back into the shadows of the forest and could make out the outlines of the dead marching towards his location.

_"Nothing you do will lessen the amount of suffering for your kin."_

He cupped his hands over his long pointed ears as he made his way to the house, as if it would help block the invasive voices. The door of the house lay in splinters as he made his way up the steps. The wood chips cracked under his boots as he crept in warily, unconsciously slipping into stealth and backing up to the walls as he made his way through the house.

The voices inside the elf's head had dissipated entirely when he had entered. The once beautifully decorated home lay in ruins. Heavy dust clouded his keen vision as he searched for something frantically. Ignoring the blood that smeared the walls and the crumpled bodies that were strewn across the floor like rag-dolls, he strode through each room. He could hear the stampede of the scourge making their way to where he was. Snarls filled the air making it difficult for the elf to concentrate for the slightest breath of another.

Then he heard it. A slight whine, like a child makes when they are feeling the emptiness of their stomach. He stood still, trying to make out where the sound came from. Another huff of exhaled air directed him to a broken bookshelf that lay face down on the stone floor. With great strength, the rogue lifted the bookshelf back to its original position. He knelt down to the floor and swept his hand over a stone that looked out of place from the others around it. The perimeter was not sealed, and as the elf dug his fingers under, it gave way to reveal a small hole inside the ground.

The elf grabbed the precious bundle without hesitation when hearing of the roars coming from the stairway outside and slipped out of the window. With the elf child in his arms, he sprinted back into the woods and disappeared into the familiar shadows.


	2. Don't Meddle With Strangers

Even in the early morning, the sun made Silvermoon City light up with a golden hue. A young girl walked on the paved road with a book bag strapped around her shoulder. Usually her bag was overflowing with parchment and books for her studies, but today it was empty. Today, Tahldre would be graduating and become a priestess.

It had taken her ten years of extensive work to finally achieve her dream. Even without a mother or father she still wanted to live up to someone's expectations and today would be the day that someone would be proud of her. This morning was already great she couldn't wait to see if it could get better.

Usually when she entered Murder Row from the Bazaar, Tahldre was very cautious. It wasn't the people who worried her, but just the aura that impregnated the place made her slightly uneasy. Because today was different, she wanted to hurry to her class at the Sunfury Spire and didn't react to the changed environment when she stepped foot into the den of warlocks and rogues.

As she rounded a corner, the young elf bumped into a tall figure. She gasped in surprise and stepped back whilst looking up into dark green eyes with black furrowed brows.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." She said, side-stepping to get out of the tall elf's way.

Tahldre expected him to possibly demean her and go on his way, but instead he stayed where he was, still staring at her in surprise. After a few seconds of awkward staring between each other, the male cleared his throat, "Didn't your mother and father tell you not to bump into strangers?" he said with a little amusement in his tone.

Tahldre's cheeks flushed slightly, "I know that, I told you I wasn't looking. It wasn't on purpose. Again, I apologize." Her hands grasped the strap of her book bag as the feeling of nervousness swept over her. She didn't want to come off as trying to pick a fight because, well, he was an obvious rogue with his dark attire and blades hanging off his hips, and he seemed to demand authority just by looking at her. His ebon hair was cut short with only sideburns as facial hair. Somehow he seemed familiar even though she was certain she had never seen this older elf before in her life, she never had much of a social life because of Raven, but that was another matter entirely.

"Well, maybe I don't want to think it was an accident," replied the rogue with a sly smirk spreading across his chiseled face. He leaned with one arm on the wall, his tall lithe body blocking the pathway for Tahldre.

Tahldre's eyes widened slightly once she understood the intent of his statement. She took a slight step back from the invasive male and started to look around her surroundings for an escape. Before she could sketch a plan in her head, the dark elf sighed almost dejectedly and stood up straight once again. This time the smile on his face was gentle as he started to move past her.

"Congratulations young priestess."

She turned swiftly towards him as he was about to pass her, "Wait! How do you know I'm a priest?" she said with confusion knotting her brow.

The tall elf turned slowly to her, "I don't see any harm telling you my name, and I assume you know I am rogue from my appearance. I am Korik Thoathiel and a rogue will always know who you are." He proceeded to move past her with a side-glance and another smirk plastered on his handsome face.

She knew that name, or heard it anyways. He was one of the rogues of the house Kennyranea, a family full of very powerful and prestigious rogues. The house used to have a huge influence before the scourge came to Quel'Thalas, but after, the only remaining descendant was the elf standing right in front of Tahldre. At least he didn't know her name and where she lived-did he? "Do you know my name?" she asked with a slight waver in her voice.

His back was turned to her now as he went on his way. "Don't meddle with strangers either, Tahldre." was his last reply before he disappeared around the corner of the entry hall to the Walk of Elders.


	3. Being First

The lecture hall was filled with new priests chattering excitedly between each other and their personal mentors. Tahldre sat in the back of the room, her small chin resting in the palm of her hand as she tried to understand the previous events that occurred this morning. She chided herself over being so naive in front of an obvious powerful person. Hopefully she wouldn't have the shame of meeting him again. The thought made her shudder internally.

She finally snapped back to reality once another familiar presence loomed over her. When she looked up, it was not emerald eyes, but the yellow-green eyes of her mentor, Eirran Norretyn.

He smiled kindly at her and sat down as did everyone around them with their mentors. Silence swept the hall as the high priest stood at the front podium. He announced to the class that when their names were called to please come down and accept the first glyph that initiated their priesthood. The first disciples to be called up were of the highest rank in class.

Eirran leaned towards her, "We shouldn't have to wait long then." His breath tickled the shell of her ear and she reddened slightly. Her mentor seemed to have been minimizing the space between them for the past few days. She had tried to politely ignore it, but she could tell he noticed the reaction. She had started to really look at her mentor once she realized that he may have been interested in her personally. Tahldre couldn't say he wasn't attractive and by all means the other female disciplines pretty much swooned when he was in their vicinity. His long platinum blonde hair, unique green glowing eyes, even the muscularity he was bestowed wasn't very common with the other male priests. But anytime he entered a classroom, his eyes were never set on any others' except Tahldre's as he strode toward her each day.

Tahldre shook her head as if to try clearing her impure thoughts of her mentor. 'I'm just jumping to conclusions. He may be young for a mentor but that doesn't mean-'

"Tahldre Amarimil." All green eyes turned towards her direction as she stood up hastily. Eirran presented his arm for her to take and they set off down the steps. She could hear the whispers of the other students.

"The orphan is finally graduating I would never have thought that this day would come."

"Tch, he always has to be with her, there is nothing interesting except her scores."

Tahldre pretended not to hear, this was her day to shine and she wasn't going to let jealousy overrule it. Raven told her the same thing when he arrived at her apartment to find her upset by the sneer comments from the other students. Raven told her that it is a great honor to be picked personally out of all those other students for Eirran's mentoring. He always reassured her when she had doubts about herself. But he hadn't come to see her for four days now, and she was starting to worry. He would have definitely come to see her off today.

The two arrived at the high priest who had her glyph in his hands. The old elf's smile caused small lines to crease around his face. His hands bore the same small lines as he gave her the glyph and patted her slim shoulder. Even with the elf being around three hundred years of age, he still looked young. Tahldre bowed her head slightly in respect and hurried with Eirran behind her to the balcony outside.

Pushing the sheer purple curtain as the young priestess stepped out rewarded her with fresh eternal autumn air. She sighed wearily, walking to the balcony railing. Eirran leaned next to her, but instead of looking at the city scenery as she did, his eyes remained on her.

"I am to guess this is the right time to say goodbye." Tahldre stated as she looked up to her mentor. "Thank you for everything. What you have taught me will go to good use, I promise."

"Tahldre, you don't have to say goodbye. I know that you wanted to leave for Northrend to aid the Warchief. But it isn't safe there and the only thing I wish for you is your safety." Eirran leaned in closer as he talked. "This drafting will send you to certain death, Tahldre. Do you know how many young graduates like yourself don't come home, and if they do it's in a box with condolences to their family?"

Tahldre stiffened at his words. The harsh reality felt like a slap. She had told herself that it was going to be hard and that the once vulnerable little girl would need to be hidden and replaced for a strong priestess. But she couldn't stay here any longer. There was too much pain here, too much loneliness and boredom. Tahldre wanted a fresh life and somewhere that no one would recognize her. She wanted to forget that this place was where her family had been slaughtered by the scourge.

"The only way to stay here is for me either to have some ailment or be married," Tahldre said. "But in any case I cannot stay here, it is unhealthy for me to be here and—"

"Going to a place ridden with undead will deprive your health more than being in a controlled city! If marrying someone is what it takes to keep you here, then…" Eirran's eyes went down to the floor between their feet. He seemed to be trying to find the words for something, "I want to ask you for your hand in marriage, Tahldre." He looked back into her eyes, the green mist swirling passionately in his.

Tahldre choked back what seemed to be a sob and a gasp at once. This man who she wanted to have feelings for, who was one of the most powerful priests in the city was now begging her to stay with him even in marriage. Her eyes welled up as she took the turn to look down at the ground.

"I can't." she finally said. Eirran stiffened slightly, feeling the rejection seize his heart with cold hands.

"Why?"

Tahldre looked up at him in surprise, didn't she just tell him why? Anger started to twist his face as the seconds ticked by without an answer from the petite elf.

"WHY!?" he roared at her, grasping each of her arms with his hands. His grip started to tighten as Tahldre tried to find her voice that seemed to leave her from fear. What could she say to have him let go of her? He was never this violent, how fortunate for him that the building was now empty of ears to hear them. She thought of one last thing to say as a final resort even if it was a lie, but it may save her.

"I am already promised to someone."

She started to open her mouth with a feeble reply after seeing his eyes burn with fury. He suddenly pulled her towards him, leaning down and connecting their lips none too gently in a kiss. Tahldre could feel her lips bruising under his as he used one hand to deepen the kiss. She tried to push against his chest with her only free hand, but it was useless…

He let go after what seemed that an eternity. Fearfully she looked up at him once he stepped back, her cheeks has tear tracks and he could feel the wetness from her tears on his own face. Tahldre still saw fury in his green-yellow eyes but it seemed to subside with a look of regret washing over his features.

Before he turned to leave he said one last thing gruffly, "Don't forget where that came from, Tahldre. Being your first was an honor."


	4. Feather

The sun had almost disappeared under the horizon as Tahldre arrived home from the academy. Raven always badgered her if she didn't wait for him after her class as it was "Not safe for young girls" to walk home by themselves at night. She would just roll her eyes, since arguing with the invisible and insufferable man was futile. If he was comfortable staying in denial that one, she was a fully grown elf, and two, they were in a highly guarded capital city, then so be it.

Her tears had nearly dried when she opened the oak door that represented the entrance to her small apartment. What was she supposed to call that incident on the balcony? Maybe Eirran did it out of passionate love? Tahldre pursed her lips. No… the "kiss" did not feel out of love due to the pain she felt as she just slightly touched her lips with her fingers.

She took her satchel off her shoulder and threw is half-heartedly on the chaise, her newly acquired glyph could wait to be learned. Tahldre looked about the apartment. Everything looked exactly the same as she had left it this morning. To anyone else, that may have been good, but the way Tahldre's face turned to dismay told otherwise. The young elf had hoped that there would be evidence of Raven's return from wherever he had vanished four days ago.

"Don't worry. I just have to do some work in another region I'll be back in a day or two. I promise to be here before you graduate so we can celebrate." That's what he had said before his presence had disappeared from her room and had never become known again even four days later.

" _So much for that,"_  Tahldre thought pathetically. She usually didn't feel so sorry for herself or be so immature, but today  _was_  her graduation and she was even assaulted by the only other male she had trusted in her life before the sun was even down. Could today become any worse? Maybe she would trip down the stairs or be whisked away by thieves in the night. Maybe then someone would actually care to spend their time for her, even if it was because she was stolen or killed.

Tahldre muttered her irritation not only at the world she currently lived in but at herself, "Stop this train of thought, you are a noble priest of House Tyrghymn, I'm sure they would never let such petty factors hinder them."On the other hand, how could she know how her family may have reacted to today's events? They had all perished by the hand of the Lich King, and thus they were forgotten almost entirely.

As she made her way through the house, turning on the lamps that lit with holy energy from her priesthood, Tahldre recalled Raven's adamant tutelage of her family line. He sure hadn't forgotten of their legacies, and told her it was an honor to even be in the presence of a member of the family house. She would just flush, embarrassed by his words, not understanding such importance on something so insignificant in today's time.

After all the lamps were lit on the main floor of the apartment, the light revealed the unusual emptiness of Tahldre's household. Of course she would not have many belongings, no heirlooms of her great ascendants, since anything that may have been in her inheritance was either stolen or destroyed by the scourge and way-ward thieves alike. Even so, Tahldre did not care much for anything other than what Raven would acquire when his job called for him to complete some important quests or another. She was happy with his gifted heirlooms and her books.

She sighed as she made her way up the spiraling staircase that led to her curtained adorned bedroom. As she pushed the azure blue curtains aside, she instantly noticed a glimmer originating from a pillow of her equally azure bed. She quickly lit all the lamps in her room with just the twist of her wrist, proving the skill and precision of her class.

Tahldre neared the bed, realizing that the item on her pillow was a necklace. She brushed her light brown hair behind her ear as she picked up the silver chain. A smile spread across her face as she fingered the pendant that hung lightly on the chain.

She eagerly clasped in around her small neck, the raven feather lay delicately over her collar bone.

* * *

Duty was the only reason Korik Thoathiel forced himself to go about the capital city without any disguise. That, and sometimes it was nice to relax in the open without anyone trying to cut his head off in the name of the "King". The dark elf rolled his eyes, there was no glory in killing, he should know, but that never stopped any of these well-loved leaders.

Korik sat in Wayfarer's Rest Inn at the bar, currently fuming about politics and warfare. The letter had arrived today. Signed and stamped by the Warchief Thrall himself, basically commanding Korik to join arms with his "brothers" and "sisters" and face inevitable death in Northrend. Oh course they would choose him to lead a group of recruits into that dreadful fortress.

Well, not everything was so downtrodden today at least. Korik had just left his rogue guild after catching up on news circling around the city as well as refilling his poisons. He had turned to make his way to the Walk of Elders when he stopped startled by the young elf walking towards him with her distracted gaze looking down. He should have moved, just slipped to the side like a phantom, an easy maneuver for his class. But he stayed put, dumbly staring ahead like a deer about to be shot with an arrow. She collided with his chest, hardly able to move him back a step, and had looked up at him with those eyes…

Korik groaned as he wiped his hand none too gently down his face. Although he was one of the highest ranking rogues in the city, that rank was nonexistent when it came to allowing a hardly graduated novice to distract him so.

Seemingly out of nowhere, another elf female seemed to grace Korik with her presence as she plopped down onto a stool next to him. Soliel grinned at the glowering rogue next to her.

"I saw what happened today."

Korik shifted his eyes to her swiftly, trying to disguise his surprise with indifference.

The blonde elf leaned in closer, "You know, an old man like you shouldn't be preying on such innocent priest novices." His reaction nearly got a laugh out of her as he whipped his head towards her to glare.

"I was not  _preying_  on her. She got in my way. I knew that making her uncomfortable would hurry her along and get away from me." The dark haired elf nearly seemed to pout at his words.

"But yet you still allowed her to see you," Soliel said almost gently. Korik replied with a growl, "She doesn't know who I am to her, and I am going to make sure it stays that way."

Soliel sighed and looked at Korik with what seemed as pity. "Do not be so naïve, Korik. Are you to seriously believe that she will not find out after-"

"I can make it possible. Do not doubt my class, Soliel. I have experience with multiple disguises, this is no different." Korik's dark green eyes glowed intensely with his words but calmed as he slowly turned his head to look upon the bar counter top once again.

"You may be a master of disguise, Korik. But will these facades stay aligned when it comes to your emotions?"

Korik opened his mouth to reply, but as he turned to speak, the elf woman had already left.

* * *

Two bags filled with Tahldre's belongings dangled off her shoulder as she exited her apartment. The sun had hardly breached over the horizon as she made her way to the bank just a few blocks from her home. In order to survive the frostbitten land of Northrend, Tahldre needed some warmer clothing and a better staff than the one she had for her priest training. Luckily Raven had been saving any little money she made during her quests around Eversong Forest and the Ghost Lands. She had made him swear that it was her money only being saved, but a part of her knew that the mysterious rogue was adding in a little more gold than she could have made by herself.

Tahldre was ashamed to admit that when she had just started her training, the rumors about rogues from the other students had caused her to question Raven's way of life. He could always tell when something was bothering her and had coaxed her into telling him about how she was worried he may be a thief or possibly kill innocent people with his poisons and daggers. When he hadn't replied for what seemed like hours, but were most likely minutes, Tahldre had apologized profusely for questioning the only person who had cared for her. She was instantly struck with relief and a slight bit of surprise as a chuckle had escaped the invisible man's lips.

" _It is true that I have killed, Tahldre. I have never purposely hurt an innocent, never by my hand. Rogues who steal from their allies are looked down upon in my guild. If you must know, I've only stolen items of power that have fallen into the wrong hands, of evil intent. I do not care for wealth and any wealth that I receive is from my missions to rid this world of corruption and hate. Will it not be the same for you, Tahldre? After your training you will be around death and evil, but your eagerness to heal the injured and the weak will in time erode corruption and hate. Your means are just more pure than mine."_

A cool azure glow surrounded the young elf as she entered the Bank of Silvermoon. She hurriedly strode to the bank teller and asked all her money to be withdrawn in her name. The elf behind the counter quirked an elegant eyebrow, "Miss, are you sure you want to withdraw all of it? That is a lot of gold to be carrying around by yourself if I say so myself."

Tahldre furrowed her brow in confusion, "I should only have as much to fill up a small sack. Roughly two hundred gold I would assume. Is there a problem?

The teller replied with laughter in his tone, "Well Miss you are in a nice surprise for this early in the morning. The total I have here states that you have over one hundred thousand gold in the name of Tahldre Amarimil."

She stilled in shock as the banker's words were slowly understood. A blush slowly spread on her cheeks. "Ah, I'll just withdraw two hundred." Tahldre stated shakily. The bank teller nodded and handed her a purse filled with the gold. The young elf swiftly turned around and hurried out of the bank.

Tahldre noticed she instinctively clutched the raven pendant every time her thoughts flowed to Raven. This time was no different. She knew he had arrived in the city last night. Was his mission that took him four days to finish had been for this gold? The priestess huffed irritably under her breath,  _"I am not a child. He does not need to go to such lengths to provide for me."_

This incident could be solved later. Tahldre retrieved a letter from the mail box next to the bank:

**Priestess Tahldre Amarimil,**

**It is with great honor for me to write to such a highly ranked priestess. I have heard about your considerable achievements in your studies and your aide to your people. Your request to be assigned to Northrend and help heal our brothers and sisters as they fight against the Lich King has gone unnoticed. Your help will be significant to our cause, but I warn you that there is great sacrifice when it comes to war.**

**If you are still willing to travel away from your home and loved ones to fight for the greater good and the victory of the Horde, I have notified a commander stationed in Silvermoon City to escort you to Northrend where they will then lead you and a group of other recruits such as yourself into the Icecrown Citadel. They will be waiting for you at the entrance of Sunfury Spire before the sun in down.**

**Strength and Honor, Tahldre.**

**Warchief Thrall**


	5. Lives

"I shouldn't have done that. I should _not_ have done that!"

Eirran ran his hand through his long crimson hair. Worry had creased lines onto his forehead and around his mouth as he paced his study. "She's just a girl, what were you thinking? And- and that _look_ she gave me after I had…" The priest groaned recalling his actions. He just couldn't help it, this fury had risen in his chest after those words had left that perfect mouth, " _I am already promised to someone."_ He had made himself believe that Tahldre was his the moment he chose her from all those other students for the first day of the Academy. How could there be anyone else? From his extensive knowledge of the young priestess's life, she was alone, with no inheritance, no family, nothing. Was it wrong for him to want to be someone in her life she could love and be returned double that amount?

"Not when you force yourself onto her," Eirran chided himself.

Both silent thoughts and spoken words formed his personal conversation. He was desperate, and not only because he wanted to be loved by Tahldre. Desperate because she would be lead right into the hands of-well that _was_ the plan after all. Those letters back and forth all these years to update them of her progress. He couldn't do it any longer. The last letter lay on the priest's desk informing of Tahldre's graduation and impending arrival into Northrend. Eirran knew he needed to send it, if she arrived without previous notice his life would be on the line.

Why couldn't she have just said "yes"?

* * *

It was a little after noon when Tahldre finally got to sit down on a bench near the side of the road that lead into the Bazaar. The brunette sighed as she rested her legs which ached from standing so long at the auction. There were some great deals going on for cloth armor and she had been able to find a nice set that seemed capable for the harsh winter winds awaiting her when she stepped off the zeppelin.

Tahldre shuttered at the thought of the frost-bitten land she would come to nearly call home. Dalaran would be a nice place to settle before she had to make her way to the Icecrown Citadel. She had heard rumors from the senior priests that it was a dreadful place full of death, not surprising, but the cold seemed to never leave and felt as if it purposely crept into one's soul. Superstitions, Tahldre thought.

She opened the map depicting Northrend, attempting to memorize the regions. The young priestess curled a few chestnut colored locks of hair behind her pointed ear that had fallen out of the bun on her head. Humming quietly, Tahldre folded the map and shoved it back into one of the bags settled next to her on the bench. She couldn't concentrate primarily because of the underlying excitement running through her veins at the moment. The sun could not set sooner, and she started to catch herself fidgeting, becoming more impatient as the minutes ticked on.

Around half an hour had passed when the hairs on Tahldre's neck started to rise. She sat up, alert as the presence of another drew near. The feeling of familiarity set in as she recognized the presence that sat next to her. To anyone looking from afar it would seem as if the elf female were alone.

"Raven." Tahldre could almost hear the smile as she said the name out loud.

"Ah, this priestess is too well trained for me to sneak up upon. I am defeated." An exaggerated sigh emanated from the invisible male.

The brunette grinned towards her guardian, "Where have you been?! You told me no more than two days, I was worried!"

"I'm sorry, Tahldre. There was some additional work needed to be finished. It was unexpected and I had no means of contacting you. I hope your graduation was not too poor without me, after all, Eirran must have been there for you"

Tahldre looked down at her hands that were covered in the heavy robe she had just bought. She knew that it was important to tell Raven about the incident on the balcony. An uneasy tightness coiled in her stomach at the thought of what her loyal protector would do. Although he was always gentle and kind when it came to her, she never knew how he interacted with others, those lucky enough to see him anyways. The young elf pouted at the thought.

In any case, she did not want Eirran to be hurt, it was a mistake and he should not be punished for it. His true punishment was her leaving and he would be left with a broken remains of their relationship, Tahldre pursed her lips, she was skilled in discipline after all.

She swiftly held up her robe to face where she thought Raven was looking. "Look at the robe I bought today. I think it will do well in Northrend, don't you think Raven?" She fixed a smile on her face to hide her previous thoughts. Tahldre would need to be careful if she was going to hide this secret from the perceptive rogue.

"...Yes, it looks like it will be ideal."

An awkward silence grew between the two for a few minutes.

"Raven, is something bothering you?"

She could almost feel the grumble that rose in the rogue's chest. "You know how I feel about you travelling to Northrend, Tahldre. "

"I do. And you know that nothing will stop me from leaving. Out of everyone, you should understand the most." She closed her eyes, letting the cool autumn breeze calm her irritation. If anything, she hated people doubting her. It seemed like that was a common occurrence lately.

Raven's proximity lessened and his voice grew with a certain emotion that Tahldre had trouble recognizing, "You are my life. I strive to understand your hardships, your pain, even your happiness. Not only is it my obligation, it is what I have chosen to conclude my life with. I will be there for you wherever you may go all you have to do is ask. I do not doubt you Tahldre, I just want to make sure you _live_."

Her eyes had snapped open way before he had finished. She could feel intense heat flood her cheeks. Tahldre had never experienced such powerful expression from Raven, and it was almost overwhelming.

Before she could muster any form of reply, the warmth next to her vanished indicating that Raven had stood up. "I will meet you when you arrive at Dalaran. I know the commander personally and am positive you will be in capable hands until then."

Thus the raven took flight.


	6. Kin

This new land was much different than the cold wastes of Northrend. The trees were of ivory wood that contrasted with the reds, oranges, and yellows of their leaves. The grass was a bright hue of emerald green and the magic of the land seemed to create spirals throughout its lush terrain. The sun was constantly exposed in the sky and left nothing untouched by its gleam. It felt like the whole land was singing in harmony. Everything was alive and safe.

He despised it all.

It was blatantly noticeable that his brothers and sisters did too. They seemed to kill with more ferocity than ever. He assumed it was a good reason to be here then. The living always caused the never ending fury in his heart to race, and the ecstasy from cleaving into their bodies was the closest he had ever gotten to feeling alive again. Not like he ever wanted to be alive again, his memories were nonexistent after he was brought back. Why would he want to go back to the life that eventually led to his death? It must have been a meager excuse for one, he concluded.

"Malibrar."

His azure eyes lifted from the rune blade he had been meticulously cleaning with a ripped piece of elven cloth.

"Yes, master?"

"It seems you have arrived at the location. Now it is time. Be sure that no life remains."

"Your word is my command. I will not fail you."

He waited for a reply, but was met with silence in his mind suggesting that the conversation had ended. The dark plate armor clinked softly as he stood from his seated position behind one an ivory tree. He had been watching the activity of the household. Easy targets besides the patriarch, he guessed. They seemed to be a family of priests. More reason to eradicate their existence.

With bold strides, the death knight made his way to the front of the elegant elven house. A flight of stairs led up to the open passageway, almost as if welcoming his arrival. His thin lips curled into a crooked grin as the adrenaline rushed through his veins, armored gauntlet tightening on the handle of the rune blade. It would not take long for them to notice his presence.

Growing impatient, the tall knight easily climbed the wide stairs. The young maid was the first to feed his blade as he sheathed it into her back. Her cry of pain was sure to alert the others. Just as he kicked the body off of his sword, a ray of light shot towards him from the sky, holy magic. The death knight dodged the golden stream, simultaneously sending a bolt of undead magic towards the source of smite.

If he had cared, Malibrar may have said she was strikingly beautiful. An elf woman stood at the doorway layered in golden robes with her hands glowing bright. Her chestnut hair seemed to flow around her face as she maintained a holy aura to shield from his dark magic. Her light green eyes held a hard glare as she concentrated on her next spell. He did not take the time to be distracted by her. The death knight started to charge the elf woman. As she braced herself for the impact of a plated body, the priest was surprised by the feeling of weightlessness. He had feigned his charge and instead pulled her towards him in a death grip.

A plated boot hit her stomach, knocking the air out of her lungs and causing her to lose her shield as she tumbled off the stairs and into the dirt below. Wheezing, the priestess shakily rose onto all fours, but never to stand again as the rune blade pierced into her back. She crumbled to the ground with her hands holding her stomach, her once golden robes slowly staining to crimson.

Malibrar was fixated on her dying form. Somehow, she was much more beautiful than before. He thought he would be thrilled to have killed the priest since usually he was gleeful when taking another's life away. But her eyes stirred something long forgotten in his mind, he blinked. The death knight could not place what he felt as he looked on the now dead elf. There was no time to find out when he was bombarded by three strikes of holy power all at once.

He stumbled backwards nearly falling down as the onslaught of magic clouded his vision. Before the attacker had time to send another volley of magic, Malibrar rolled out of the way. The dark helm that hid his face was freed from his head by his deflection. The knight slowly rose from his crouched stance with his long brown hair cascading over his shoulders, nearly hiding his fury-filled eyes as they bored into the patriarch, plated chest heaving with adrenaline.

The male elf in front of Malibrar was not particularly memorable in stature, with the excepetion of his height which matched the death knight's own. Grief twisted the older elf's face as his own eyes looked upon the limp form of his wife. His eyes were reddened under the fel magic, when they finally lifted to the death knight's equally unnatural blue ones, Malibrar did not notice any fury. Instead they held a sort of recognition, as if the priest knew him. Elegant brow furrowed with confusion, Malibrar stayed in a defensive crouch. Uncertainty was not something he was familiar with.

"Kin slayer…" The word was quiet and almost gentle as it left the priest's quivering mouth.

Malibrar blinked, shocked by not the word, but how this elf was not even wanting to kill him for the wife's death. The knight could not understand how this powerful priest could be giving up so easily. He slowly rose out of his stance, rune blade dangling limply in his right gauntlet.

The priest quickly used a holy word to force the death knight to leap towards his robed body. With the instinct of a warrior, Malibrar quickly lifted his weapon and felt the sword sheath into the patriarch's torso.

They were chest to chest, confused and shocked azure eyes stared into the saddened green ones of the other. A hand rose to Malibrar's face and made contact with his cheek even though he tried to flinch away. The priest grunted with blood slowly trickling out of his mouth, "Remember...us…" Another blindingly-white flash filled the death knight's head. The whiteness turned into a vision, still blinding him of the present, but it seemed to become a dream of sorts.

Malibrar looked around slowly, taking in his new surroundings. It was hazy as if a memory was replaying in his head. He sat in a tavern with another young male elf. The elf had short, black hair and dark emerald green eyes. He seemed to be finding something amusing and was talking to Malibrar with a smirk on his face. There was no sound, the knight could neither reply nor move. He was paralyzed. The dream changed, colors flowing away and returning to make a new setting. It was the priest's house, the one he just slaughtered, but there were no bodies this time. He could not see anyone in his fixed position, but he felt sudden warmth in his right hand. Looking down, Malibrar realized he was standing over a crib, where a very young child-elf lay with its small hand reaching up to touch his own.

The child's contact caused his vision to turn black, simultaneously freeing him from his paralysis. He fell onto the ground, his chest felt as if it was ripping itself apart. The death knight grasped at the dirt with his plated hands as he let his body convulse with the pain of emotion. Death should not feel like this, he thought. After a few agonizing minutes, Malibrar shakily stood from his position on the ground, his heart had stopped its odd movements and had stilled to its familiar dead-state. Fury slowly filled his head as his eyes laid upon the motionless priest beneath him.

Malibrar quickly wiped away the tear tracks on his long, elegant face. He snatched his discarded rune blade from the ground where he had dropped it after the visions took over his mind. With one final glance towards the dead couple, the death knight furiously stomped up the stairs of the holy home.

The screams of the last residents helped soothe his aching head. He could hear the breathing of the child under the stone floor. Silently, Malibrar stood over the hiding place. Another unfamiliar feeling slowly clouded his mind. It was dark, uncertain and helpless. It was fear. He feared of what else would be revealed once he looked upon the child that he now knew held so much power against him. Clenching his eyes shut, he slowly knelt down to the loosened stone and lifted it away. Malibrar knew that it was sleeping or else it would have most likely screamed at the sight of his blood-smeared face. He lifted his eyelids to look at the child.

Retrieving the helm from off the ground outside, Malibrar placed it back onto his head. He did not look back at the house. He slowly walked away, but quickened his pace as he remembered to meet with the other death knights at their outpost.

Even as his dark helm hid half of his face, a small smile could be seen, a flicker that was instantly hidden when he lowered his chin.

She looked just like their mother.


	7. Shadowed Secrets

Tahldre ascended the the long curved bridge that lead into the entranceway of the Sunfury Spire. At the top, she was met with two long lines of sentinels standing guard, their tall figures a manifestation of their kin's glory and honor. The Spire rose up above her, it's towers seemed to cut into the clouds overhead.

The young priest had expected to find her commander waiting at the entrance as stated in the Warchief's letter, but to her confusion, no one was there except herself and the guards. Tahldre leaned against the wall, trying to ease the heaviness of her bags now full with her new armor. The straps slid off her slim shoulders and promptly hit the ground next to her. She sighed as the burden left her small frame.

She ignored the anxiety slowly twisting her stomach. Nothing was going smoothly lately, even Raven's speech a few hours before was not the usually calming tone he had when they conversed. Everything was off, Tahldre could feel it.

"Already tired I see." An amused, deep voice emitted from the shadows, now darkening from the setting sun.

Tahldre stood from her relaxed position against the ivory wall of the Spire. Her light green eyes focused to where she heard the oddly familiar voice. They further widened when she then recognized the voice's owner.

"If you're that easily exhausted then I fear you will not have a pleasant time to where we're going." The revealed elf stood in front of her, dark emerald eyes held a mischievous gleam. Daggers rested on either side of his hips, the only other items that contrasted against his dark wardrobe other than his glowing eyes.

The priest stopped herself from gawking at the tall elf standing in front of her. This couldn't possibly be happening, she thought incredulously. Out of all the people she would have wanted to meet again, it had to be Korik Thoathiel. The exact rogue she had so "rudely" ran into on the day of her graduation.

"Wait, you're my commander?!" Tahldre's tone of voice rose and she numbed in shock.

Korik crossed his muscular arms over his leather clad chest, "And you're my little recruit, ready to sacrifice her life in the name of the Horde. Such a noble deed." The sarcasm seemed to literally drip from his smirking mouth as his eyes quickly roved over the little priest, from messy bun to her brown slippers.

The younger elf crossed her own arms in response to his gaze. She tried to think of a response to his cutting statement, but could not find the energy to argue against someone so highly ranked and intimidating. It did not help that she had been arguing about the same exact topic with everyone else she happened to know. If she had been brought up without manners, Korik may have been blessed by an eyeroll from the priestess.

"Well there's no benefit in just standing around here. It's time we take a nice stroll through the lovely Tirisfal Glades, don't you agree?" Without waiting for a reply, Korik moved past her, side eyeing the girl with another smirk as he strode through the entrance of Sunfury Spire.

Tahldre hurriedly grabbed her bags and threw them once again over her shoulder. She promptly followed the rogue and they made their way through the royal chamber. She silently observed the Regent Lord, Lor'themar Theron, conversing with his generals, too busy to notice the priest and rogue walking past into the room beyond.

The girl kept quiet, finding no reason to start conversation with the male elf in front of her. He would most likely respond with something perverted just to laugh at her reaction. Tahldre frowned at the thought, her peace of mind seemed to diminish each year, and this was not helping.

The translocation orb levitated above their heads as both climbed the spiraling ramp. Korik's unrelenting pace kept Tahldre behind a few feet, as much as she tried to catch up. When she finally did, Korik had already stopped in front of the orb. Arcane magic could be seen swirling inside the the crimson glass sphere. It was almost hypnotizing, Tahldre thought.

The young elf started when she felt a strong hand clasp onto her small wrist. She ignored the heat steadily warming her cheeks at the harmless contact. The priestess looked up at the rogue.

"Ready?" Korik asked with a dark eyebrow raised in question.

Tahldre furrowed her own brow in concentration and quickly nodded, "Ready."

With her eyes tightly shut, Tahldre could feel rather than see that they had arrived in a very different place. The air seemed to still, there was no constant autumn breeze such as the one back home. To Tahldre, she could only describe it as dead, which is exactly what it was.

Her back felt cold and seemed to be supported by the hard, stone ground. She opened her eyes, realizing that she was laying down, and came into immediate eye contact with another set of glowing green eyes.

The young priestess registered them as Korik's, and behind his jagged ebon hair, the stars in the sky glowed bright in a strange aura of eternal night. She gasped in surprise, a sudden flash of purple clouded her once clear vision. Tahldre shot up from her vulnerable position on the ground, nearly knocking heads with the rogue.

"Woah! Careful there, I know you like to bump into people, but headbutting is a little extreme."

Tahldre ignored the bothersome elf as she held her head in between her hands. Strangely, there was no pain from the sudden fit of purple haze, but it left a slight feeling of vertigo. She lowered her hands as the dizziness passed, wary of another flash that she now identified as shadow magic. The magic felt as if it was coursing through her veins for only a few seconds. Although it was still unusual because of her healing specialization.

Korik was oblivious to Tahldre's reaction to the dark area as he swung his own bag over his broad shoulder and sauntered out of the room holding the translocation orb. "C'mon recruit, no time for naps."

The priestess pushed herself off of the icy ground, the dizziness gone and followed the rogue that didn't even bother to help her back onto her feet.

The courtyard beyond was more of a graveyard, Tahldre thought. Tombstones littered the dead grass that was divided between the cobblestone path which lead either deeper into Undercity or out into Tirisfal Glades. Dried petals of a cursed celebration were scattered around and crunched softly under their boots and slippers. Statues of great heroes were now only broken heaps of stone, fractured memories of a tragic past. She couldn't help but allow the intrusion of sorrow to creep into her heart as the priestess looked about the ruins, it reminded her of a family she had long lost. Of course Korik showed no emotion, Tahldre could almost perceive him as happy. Judging by his ways, he probably felt like home in this dreary place.

Tirisfal Glades greeted the two as they exited the Ruins of Lordaeron. The eerie silence raised the hair on Tahldre's neck, making her feel as if someone was watching their every move. Everything was so different and new to the naive eyes of the young elf. The tall rogue that strode ahead did not seem phased at all by the atmosphere. Neither of them cared for conversation, it almost seemed rude to interrupt the silence of the glades as they walked down the road leading to the zeppelins.

Although the zeppelin towers were a harsh contrast to the old architecture surrounding the land, the life that they symbolized was a welcome change to the unsettling deadness.

"Korik!"

Tahldre jumped at the sudden shout from the deck above their heads. She looked up to see another elf waving down at them.

"You made me miss the zeppelin waiting for you, you bastard! Get your sly ass up here!"

Korik growled audibly, and turned towards Tahldre. "We best hurry, or princess up there will have my head." He hiked up his bags, and started to swiftly climb the stairs, once again leaving the priestess to rush after him.

By the time she got to the top of the stairs, Tahldre was puffing and out of breath. The sight ahead made her lose what little she had just regained. The strange elf woman was holding her commander in a headlock and furiously whispering something into his ear as he tried to unsuccessfully struggle out of her strong grip, but laughing at the same time.

The young priestess worriedly looked around in case anyone else saw the wrestling match on top of the zeppelin tower. It seemed there was no one beside the three elves, luckily.

Korik somehow was able to twist out of the elf's grip and step back to Tahldre's side. He was grinning from ear-to-ear, a genuine smile. The brash elf woman started to re-tighten the straps of her plate armor whilst still keeping furious eye contact with the rogue.

"I'm sorry, Tahldre. Soliel can be a bit rude when it comes to not getting what she wants. You see, the royal blood in her demands it." Korik maintained eye contact with Soliel as he talked.

"You have no where to talk about upbringing, you spoiled little-" Tahldre quickly walked between the two and held out her hand to Soliel, effectively cutting off her remark. The elf straightened in surprise when her line of vision was momentarily blocked by the small priest.

"It is nice to meet you, Soliel. I am Tahldre. I apologize for our lateness, we had a small incident after arriving from the translocation orb."

Soliel blinked in surprise and wiped her rose colored curls away from her face, taking Tahldre's hand and strongly shaking it. "Oh! Don't apologize, darling! I can't believe I finally get to meet you, after all these years. Oh, you've grown so much. I told him, 'She's going to be a beauty," but he denied it, brother's blindness, I suppose. You look just like-"

The conjoined hands were pulled apart by two larger ones, which then quickly seized Soliel by the shoulders to twist her away from the shocked Tahldre. Korik's frame hid Soliel from Tahldre's view, but she could tell he was hurriedly saying something to her.

She knew her brother. Someone else besides Raven knew part of her long deceased family, besides herself. Tahldre rung her hands together anxiously as the two older elves kept to whispering, Soliel's voice raising considerably more as the seconds ticked on. Who was this person? Why didn't Raven tell her about Soliel? Korik's reaction to her rambling must mean he knows too. But why are they hiding?

Tahldre cleared her throat, but was unsuccessful in drawing their attention. She then tried to speak, "My brother. You...knew him?"

The two stopped conversing once they heard Tahldre's question. Korik still had his back turned to her. Soliel moved around his immobile frame to address the confused girl. She was a good head taller than Tahldre, but was not intimidating like the rogue, her gentle smile also helped ease her nerves.

"I'm sorry for causing such confusion, I just assumed... well you were very young when I first met you. Yes, I knew you brother. Malibrar and I were engaged, but nothing could go further after…"

"He died in Northrend." Tahldre looked down at her feet, she couldn't look Soliel in the eyes with her sad and sympathetic gaze. Raven never told her that someone almost close to family was alive and well. Tears started to burn her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away with her sleeve. This week was spinning out of control, and Tahldre could do nothing but grasp on and hope it would end on a happy note.

After taking control of her emotions, Tahldre looked up to her brother's fiancee. "Why did you never come to see me?" Her voice wavered a bit, but she locked eye contact with the elf woman who she should have known her whole life.

"Oh, Tahldre. I wanted to, I visited nearly every day after his death. But after your parent's murder, I was told it would be best to keep away from you."

The priestess shook her head, her brow furrowed and her hands clenched by her sides, "What do you mean you were told to stay away? There was nobody to tell but...Raven."

"The zeppelin is here." Korik's voice didn't hold his usual amused tone, it's seriousness interrupted Tahldre and Soliel's revelation.

Soliel stepped closer to Tahldre. She took one of her small hands in her own, her hold now gentle as she quietly talked, "On the ride, I will tell you more. Raven has ensured his trust into me and Korik for your safety, so please do not blame him for the past. It was all for the better, you will see." Together, they followed Korik onto the zeppelin.

Her life was overflowing with shadowed secrets, the young elf mused.


	8. Lich

Korik stood on the deck of the zeppelin as it made its slow arrival to Warsong Hold. The cold bit harshly at the rogue's face, but he showed no sign of discomfort, he was used to the harsh land of Northrend. His emerald eyes looked out to the sinking sun in the distance, dark brow furrowed in deep thought.

His thoughts were gently interrupted when a hand patted his cloaked shoulder. As he turned, his eyes connected with Soliel's. Her dark gold armor was half-hidden by a thick brown cloak made out of fur, giving her a very regal appearance.

"So I'm assuming your talk went well?" Korik tried to ask in a disinterested tone.

Soliel sighed and leaned against the wooden railing of the zeppelin before she spoke, "If you mean "well" by the fact that she hasn't smited me or took an oath silence against her would-be sister-in-law, then yes, the conversation went well."

The rogue copied the paladin and leaned against the railing, his eyes had already left the elf-woman and went back to looking far into the horizon. He waited a few moments to reply, "She wouldn't do that. In actuality, she'd probably still be polite even if she hated your guts."

Korik received a punch to the arm for his remark.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better, you ass," said the paladin. Her smile was a sign that she didn't take what he said personally. They knew each other for many years, and every time they were together their bantering always seemed to help soften the pain of the past.

"We just talked about her family. A little of what happened in Northrend, but I wouldn't know too much about that anyways, unlike you."

"Yes, yes, don't remind me," Korik waved his hand to dismiss the thought. "I suppose it's a good thing that she knows. She isn't a child anymore."

Soliel turned her head to look at Korik's face. His brow always furrowed in what seemed to be deep thought. Some things don't change, she mused to herself. "Her Raven can't always be there to shield her from the harshness of this world. Tahldre will find out the whole truth, and I want you to promise me, Korik, that you'll be there to help her through it."

Emerald eyes flashed to Soliel's. "You talk as if you won't be there to help," Korik's voice lowered as he watched the paladin's face closely.

She smiled up at him, "Don't be like that. I just mean that an invisible person isn't always going to be what she needs. If I were her, I'd be sick of this Raven stuff already. That pitiful speech you gave her the other day, and I thought I had problems."

He glared at her, "She told you about that?!"

Soliel laughed quietly, "Oh, yes. There was some other stuff too, but I'll just leave that to your imagination." By the end of her sentence, the paladin was already skipping off back under the deck of the zeppelin with her rosy curls bouncing as if they too, were laughing at the shocked rogue.

Tahldre looked up in awe at the beautiful ivory towers of Dalaran. She had stopped in the middle of the violet pathway to appreciate the city's beauty. It reminded her of home. Her eyes returned to the backs of both Soliel and Korik who were talking to a very small mage adorned in purple. The trip from Warsong Hold to Dalaran was bitterly cold, but flying over the beautiful land was worth even the slightest chill, Tahldre concluded.

The young priest hadn't talked much about her past to Soliel after their zeppelin ride. She wanted to be free of the past, and coming to Northrend was a new start. That's what she told Soliel, and the paladin wholeheartedly agreed. Tahldre couldn't help but feel as though she had gained a family member, a sister in Soliel. The first person besides Raven that made her feel like she had part in a family. The thought put a small smile on her pale face.

"Well don't you look pleased," came the sarcastic reply from the tall rogue now standing in front of Tahldre.

Korik swore that his heart stopped when she returned his remark with a bright smile. She leaned on her wooden staff, looking as giddy as a child in a candy shop. Before he could get a reply out of her, he turned quickly and walked back over to Soliel. His chest ached, and he was scared what he would do if he didn't move away from the priestess.

Soliel turned to Tahldre and waved, "Tahldre! Let's head to the inn!" The priestess nodded excitedly and followed the paladin and rogue to the Horde Inn.

Freshly bathed and dressed for bed, the young priestess sat down at the desk in her elegant room to finish some scrolls before their journey to Icecrown Citadel. Her light brown hair hung over her shoulder, free from her normal bun. Her eyes concentrated on brushing the ink onto her parchment, so much so that she didn't notice the purple glass stained window open.

The hand that held her brush stopped as she perked up to a familiar presence in her room. Once realizing who exactly was in her room, Tahldre looked back down to her scroll and resumed writing.

A soft voice came from near the now open window, "Hello Tahldre. It's looks as if you have settled in well."

She did not look up towards Raven's voice but replied quietly, "Why did you keep me from Soliel, Raven?"

A sigh came from the rogue, "It was for your protection. I could not risk jeopardizing your safety, Soliel was most likely being watched by the same ones who killed your family, Tahldre."

"So you didn't even mention her to me? You just waited for me to meet her and figure it out myself? Is this what it's going to be like from now on? Secrets that I could have been told about being revealed at the worst of times?"

There was a long silence before Raven spoke, "The past should stay in the past. Your future is what is important and your success. I cannot and will not bring up the past, it will only cause you pain and sorrow for which I cannot bear to see. I am sorry. We will talk more after you first quest in Icecrown."

It was that moment that Tahldre felt tempted to grab onto the invisible rogue and shake him in frustration. Instead she waited for him to leave, and quickly grabbed a soft violet pillow to scream into. Why did he have to be so difficult? The priestess angrily shut off the lights with a swish of her hand and jumped into the bed, curling up into a fetal position with the pillow tucked into her arms. Were all rogues like this? Obviously the only two she knew were incredibly alike in that they annoyed her to no end. With that thought, the young priestess fell into a deep slumber, exhausted from her journey.

Raven would be losing his mind right now if he knew what Tahldre was in the middle of. Unholy bolts of magic were shooting over the young elf's head. She was leaning over a hurt soldier, her hands placed upon his shoulders with a bright glow shining under her small palms. Sweat dripped from her brow even through the constant chill that came from the citadel. The shaking of the ground didn't interrupt her healing process, even as a column of the keep came crashing down behind them.

"Tahldre! Grab him and run!" Korik's voice broke into her meditation, and she looked up at the rogue who was in process of dispatching another death knight. She blinked slowly and looked down at the soldier under her. His head had been brutally smashed by a blunt object, but his eyes were unwavering from her face. Tahldre tried to pull up the man, but she could not lift his fully-armored weight. The young priestess cried out when the soldier used the last of his strength to push her harshly away from his broken body just before another ebony column came crashing down, ending his suffering.

She turned and ran back to their reinforcements, heading to where the healers were who stayed back from the battle. As she passed by a tent, she halted as she saw another dark plated knight walk towards a tauren druid who was bent over an injured soldier. The elf opened her mouth to warn the healer, but her voice caught in her throat as the knight shoved their sword through the tauren. A gurgled moan came from the mouth of the druid as she fell over the wounded man.

The death knight turned and looked straight at Tahldre. He placed his foot on the tauren's back and swiftly pulled his sword from her body. With a sweep of his arm, he pointed the blood-covered weapon at the priestess before slowly walking in her direction.

Tahldre focused on the knight's tall figure getting closer to her as she manifested a holy shield around her body. She could feel her hands shake as she raised them in front of her. A white glow came from her palms and suddenly an arch of bright holy magic came swooping down from the sky which hit the knight straight in the chest. He halted momentarily to look down at the burning armor from her smite. His helmet hid his sneer, but she knew her attack hardly affected him because he started to angrily stalk towards her. From behind the small elf, a small dagger flew past her and with perfect precision, pierced right under the knight's helmet and into his throat. Blood poured from the cut and the dead servant stood in shock with his sword hanging at his side, until finally his legs buckled and he collapsed just a few feet from Tahldre.

She turned around, pale green eyes wide in shock and gratitude. Her commander jogged past her and walked over to the dead knight. He bent down and pulled his dagger from the still corpse. Tahldre came up to the rogue and helped pull the dead tauren off the wounded soldier. Both pulled the man onto his feet and slung his arms over each of their shoulders. They dragged him further into the incampment and placed his body against the cold wall of the keep, out of sight from the rest of the undead knights breaking through their defenses.

"Where is Soliel?" Tahldre asked Korik as they stopped to catch their breath.

"She's leading the offense, they should be okay. I don't think anyone expected more forces to take our defenses." The rogue replied while his emerald eyes scanned the grounds.

Tahldre looked out to the battleground where Soliel was most likely in the middle of. She looked up and noticed a balcony overlooking the grounds. Ethereal blue glowing eyes pierced through the helmet of the Lich King who watched the carnage below him. She watched his massive form lean against the railing, almost as if he was bored with the destruction. As if he knew she was looking at him, the Lich King's eyes locked onto her as he slowly straightened his stance. Her heart froze, she couldn't break his gaze.

A firm hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, Korik pulled her to his leather covered chest. His eyes unnervingly took the Lich King's gaze and both held their stare in hatred, and possibly, familiarity.

"Don't look at him."

Tahldre took heed and closed her eyes, pushing her head against his chest as another flash of shadow magic overtook her mind.


	9. Be Safe

"I'm getting us another pint," Soliel drunkenly mumbled as she rose from her chair. With swaying steps, she made her way to the bar and started to converse with the bartender. Tahldre watched her with drowsy eyes, her cheeks flushed a permanent red from the strong dwarven ale she was being forced to drink from the rosy-haired paladin. Korik sat across from her, his eyes looking into his empty stein.

It had been only a few short hours after the battle that took place in front of the Icecrown Citadel. The victory of taking the entrance did not feel like one to any of the Alliance or Horde. Many of their troops had perished. The ones that did not were all grouped in the Dalaran bar, trying to make the best of their success by getting plastered drunk.

Tahldre turned her head from Soliel to observe the sullen rogue. He was being unusually quiet, she was so accustomed to his snide remarks that looking at his worn face bothered the priest. She ran a finger around her own stein rim which was still half-full, her eyes still lazily looking on at her spiky-haired commander.

"I hope you're appreciating the view, sweetheart." Korik didn't even look up from his comment, and he didn't have to look to know that Tahldre's face was even more bright red which was not just from the beer now.

"I was just wondering if you're okay," the young priest muttered quietly, her eyes still locked onto his down-turned head.

"When you're my age and my class, you'll know that this battle was nothing compared to what I've been through, recruit."

"That still doesn't mean that you're okay-" Tahldre stopped in her rebut once the rogue quickly snapped his head up to capture her eyes. His gaze was intense and the emerald fell magic swirled. "Oh, are you falling for me, Tahldre, love?" he asked with a smirk spreading on his handsome face. He leaned in closer to her from across the worn wooden table. "Are you hoping that I say "no I'm not okay at all!" and fall into your arms so that we can make sweet, passionate-"

Before he could even end his sentence, a plated hand roughly pushed his face down onto the table. Rose curls draped over Soliel's face as she leaned in next to his pointed ear, "What was that you were saying to our dear Tahldre? It wouldn't be anything perverted, would it, Korik?"

"No, not at all, my lovely Soliel," was the rogue's muffled reply.

"It's okay, Soliel. Korik just doesn't like it when I try to be nice to him is all." Tahldre's comment made the paladin roar with laughter whilst sitting back down with the other two elves. "I have a feeling you and I are going to be great drinking buddies, Tahldre!" Soliel remarked as she chugged some more dwarven ale. The priestess giggled into her own stein and took another sip.

Soliel chugged the rest of her ale and stood up quickly, "Tahldre, dear, let's go walk around the city for a bit. I'm feeling like I need some fresh air." The priest nodded and stood up from her seat, "What about Korik?" she asked while looking down at the pouting rogue.

"I've got business to take care of, and I don't really feel like gossiping with you ladies anyways," Korik grumbled.

"Suit yourself, Korik," Soliel replied while grabbing Tahldre's arm and pulling her towards the bar exit.

Once out of the bar, the night air blew gently on Tahldre's face, which felt very refreshing from the stuffy atmosphere that she was previously in.

"So, I heard that you were the top novice priest in your class back home." Soliel commented as they slowly walked on the purple cobblestone.

The priestess smiled softly, "Yes, I focused a lot on my studies. I also had a lot of help from Raven and my mentor."

"Ah I remember my mentor when I was training to be a paladin. He was old and cranky, always yelling at me to get back to training. I don't blame him though, I was a troublemaker in my youth," the paladin laughed at herself.

Tahldre looked at Soliel, "Did you train with my brother?"

"Yes, that's how I met him. Oh, you should have seen him, Tahldre. So tall, radiant, even though he wasn't quite a paladin yet, he definitely looked the part. I'm pretty sure I fell in love with him at first sight."

The priestess felt sad, she couldn't remember him since the last time she saw him, she was still just a babe. "Raven told me that he and my brother were friends. Is that true? Did you know Raven as well?"

The paladin pursed her lips slightly at the thought, her gaze looked up at the twilight sky over the floating city and she took some time to think of a response. "They were inseparable." She finally said, quietly enough that Tahldre had to strain to hear her. "Raven was a thief when they first met. Your brother, Malibrar, met him after catching Raven stealing his money out of his tent. From what I remember, they matched each other well in fighting, and in realizing this, Malibrar thought he could help Raven and make him something more honorable than a thief."

She sighed as they kept walking, "Your family was very prestigious, as you know, and Malibrar used his family name to help Raven be accepted into a guild for rogues, that's where he was able to train, and then later he and your brother traveled all around Azeroth together. Although that ended once they set off for Northrend close to when you were born." Her ears drooped a little over her rose curls, and Tahldre halted, "If it hurts too much, you don't need to continue, Soliel. I think I know what happened after…"

"No, no, I'm sure Raven left some details out and I think you should know, Tahldre." The paladin shifted her shoulders slightly, her plate armor was weighing her down even more after drinking all that ale. She took a breath and continued, "They traveled to Northrend while I stayed at home to prepare for our wedding since this was after he had proposed. No one knew that the Lich King had reawoken, and they were blindly sent into what the commander thought was an abandoned hold. It was a group that included Malibrar and Raven. Raven was the only one to survive the surprise assault. I don't know the details, only Raven knows exactly what transpired in that light-forsaken place. All I know is that Malibrar never came back to me."

Tahldre wiped the tear that ran down her cheek, it must have been frightening, she thought. No wonder Raven refused to tell her about the past. She felt like such an ungrateful brat for getting on his case last night. "Soliel, I am very grateful that you can share what you know of my brother, and I am very happy that I got to meet you finally. The only family I've come to know was Raven, but now I have a sister as well." The small priest gave Soliel a side hug which was returned in kind.

Soliel sniffed and wiped her nose, "Enough about this sad stuff. You said you had a mentor, what was he like?" She wanted to lighten the mood.

"Oh, well, he was very young for a mentor. His name was Eirran Norretyn. A lot of the disciplines were infatuated with him because he was very kind and handsome," Tahldre smiled and rolled her eyes at the memory. She furrowed her brow as she added what had transpired on the balcony after her graduation, Soliel stopped to listen intently. "He forced himself on you? That is very strange from the man you previously said was gentle-mannered. Men are so fickle are they not?"

"I suppose. I had half the mind to tell Raven, but I didn't want anymore to do with Eirran. I think he got the idea that I wanted nothing to do with him after that, so I don't think anymore will come of it."

Soliel thoughtfully looked around, they were both now sitting in the grass which was covered in beautiful flowers and wisps floated lazily around them. She finally spoke with a bit of humor in her voice, "I don't think you'd want a dead elf on your hands either, once Raven was done with him."

Tahldre turned her head to look at Soliel worriedly, "Do you think Raven would actually kill him for that?!"

The paladin leaned her head back and laughed, "Oh don't worry, Tahldre, I was just joking. I'm sure he would have dealt with it some other way, you know how he is, being all civil and whatnot.

"I'm not exactly sure if I do how Raven is, to tell you the truth. He is still very mysterious to me. I wish he could trust me enough to tell me more about himself." The priest picked at the grass near her dark golden robes.

"All in good time, Tahldre, all in good time."

Tahldre had headed to bed after their stroll around Dalaran. Soliel hung back to wait for Korik once he came back from the "business" he needed to take care of. She sat down near the hearth of the inn, staring into the crackling flames, her eyes starting to droop from exhaustion. Suddenly the dark rogue sat across from her. "Why are you waiting for me?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nice to see you too, Korik." Soliel remarked as she rolled her eyes. "I thought I should tell you some important stuff regarding Tahldre."

"Why should I care?" He asked whilst sighing and leaning back in his chair. His lean legs splayed out in front of him.

"Because it's for Raven."

Korik instantly sat up and leaned in towards the paladin who held a very serious look on her face. "What is it? What happened?" He said in a growl.

"Calm down, jeez. You seem crazy acting like that, I mean you are, but don't make it so obvious."

"Tell me."

"Tahldre's mentor, Eirran something or other. You remember him right?"

"Of course, I research anyone she gets involved with. He's harmless, why?"

Soliel sighed and crossed her arms over her plated chest, "Well, Tahldre told me that he forced a kiss on her and was trying to have her marry him. Kinda strange isn't it? Didn't you say he was harmless?"

The rogue looked at the fire in the hearth, his blood starting to feel as hot as the glowing embers. "I thought he was, I guess I was wrong. Why didn't she tell me?"

"Probably because she doesn't know Raven well enough to be sure he won't go and kill any man who makes a move on her."

"She's right, she doesn't know. I'm taking a portal to Silvermoon, see you in a few days. Don't tell her where I went either as Raven or Korik."

"Got it, be safe."

Korik was already striding out of the inn, "I always am."


End file.
